Simplicity
by HeavenJu
Summary: Sequel to "Move on" Multichap ... After blue bird, Jane&Lisbon have just arrived in Austin
1. Chapter 1

Note : Thank you for all the reviews/favorites/follow for Move on, this story is set directly after that! This will be multi-chapter, a big part of the story is already written so it just needs a Beta and a bit of patience. ;)

Thank you to CristinaHelena my beta ;)

Hope you like it !

Chapter 1 

They were walking out of the airport, Abbot and Fischer right in front of them. Because of Jane's injured ankle they walked slowly. Even despite his balance being bad, he couldn't stop himself from touching her, his right hand resting on her lower back.

Ever since they landed, Jane had been concerned. They got on their plane and everything was good; Lisbon was smiling and laughing, there was kissing... a lot of kissing. But ever since they landed, the beautiful woman walking beside him seemed nervous somehow.

Jane eventually stopped walking, turning to her.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Sure," she replied smiling at him.

Still not convinced, he said "I have an idea of what could be bothering you. If you'd rather check into a hotel, I'll understand," he smiled to reassure her, gently placing his hand on her cheek.

"No, your Airstream is fine. I'm just-... I'm just nervous," she turned her head from him, staring at the ground intently to avoid looking him in the eye.

"Nervous?" he questioned while frowning.

"Yeah. Now, can we go?" It was clear she didn't want to talk about it, but he knew she'd never bring up the reason herself.

As understanding washed over him, an "oh" fell from his lips. He leaned into her, his face close to her ear, and whispered, "If you think I'm planning on seducing you and making love to you, you're right," he looked at her, pleased to see her blush. Fortunately, she didn't seem to be against the idea, "but not today. We are both exhausted and you need your rest, princess."

He didn't wait for her answer and continued his way out of the airport. She was stunned for a second, frozen in her spot, then went after him.

"Did you just call me princess?" she asked annoyed.

"Yep," he confirmed, still not looking at her.

"Don't do that," she ordered him.

"Why? You most certainly look like a princess, an angry little princess half of the time but still,..." he smiled brightly at her.

She hit his ribs and began walking faster, making sure Jane wasn't able to see her face. She was amused but she would not give him the pleasure of seeing her smile.

After they made it to the exit, they separate themselves from Abbott and Fischer, found a taxi and made their way to the Airstream. It was already late and they were both exhausted and hungry when they arrived at Jane's silver home.

Jane quickly opened the Airstream's door and let Lisbon pass him so she could enter first. He didn't mind much, considering there wasn't a whole lot of space between him and the door. Every occasion in which he could touch her was good.

Lisbon knew exactly what he was doing, knowing Jane for years now, and she knew she could play this game too. She made a point of passing by him slowly, rubbing her body against his gently, with a seductive smile on her face.

"You evil woman," Jane said, shaking his head in desperation. This woman would be the death of him

She laughed, "Hey, you started it."

Once inside, she put her bag on the table but she didn't have the time to open it as Jane was already turning her around and kissing her senseless. She had no idea how he did it, but each time he kissed her, she forgot everything around her and wished he would never stop.

After a few minutes, he pulled back and asked casually, "Are you hungry? I could order something." He looked for his phone in his pocket, speed dialing her favorite restaurant. "The usual?" he asked, looking at her questioningly.

Still overwhelmed by his mind-blowing kisses, all she could do was nod slowly. He responded with a bright smile, pleased and a little smug with himself, his hips against hers as he murmured 'payback' before ordering.

When he hung up, he noticed she was smiling, moving her hand slowly across his chest.

"What's next?" he asked, still smiling and placing his hands on her waist.

"I need a shower, that's next! " she said with a tired sigh.

He smirked at her, amused. As he was about to open his mouth to comment, she cut him off. "Don't even think about it," she said as she gently pushed him away from her.

He made his way to a closet to get her a towel and gave it to her, "Do not take all the hot water. I hate cold showers," he said in a serious tone.

She let her eyes travel over his body, her gaze lingering on certain male parts, before looking him in the eyes.

She stepped closer to him, her voice smooth when she spoke, "You sure? 'Cause to me, it seems like you could use one," she said before kissing him and then quickly making her way to the shower.

He shook his head, trying to regain his senses. This was a side of Teresa Lisbon he didn't know yet, but he already knew he liked it very much.

Fortunately as they are both hungry, the food arrived just after Lisbon finished her shower. These past few days had been hard and neither could remember the last time they ate something. They sat at the little table, close enough to each other for their shoulders to touch. While they ate in silence, they couldn't resist looking at each other, both smiling like two idiots in love but neither of them minding.

Once the food was gone, Lisbon let out a satisfied sigh, "That was so good, but I'm full now."

He agreed with a nod, too exhausted to speak. His ankle was hurting and all he wanted at that moment was to sleep eight hours straight, with Teresa in his arms.

Lisbon noticed his tired expression and spoke in a soft voice, "Go take a shower, I'll take care of this," gesturing to the empty food boxes on the table, "we'll go to bed afterwards, okay? " She ran her fingers through his soft, blond curls, finally able to act on that impulse... oh, how many times over the past decade had she wished she would be able to do exactly that, and now she could.

He kissed her lips slowly, before getting up and undressing himself on his way to the shower.

She blushed when he took off his shirt. Well, that was new; 12 years with him as a friend, yet this was the first time she saw him like this... Half naked.

"Stop looking, princess," he said, amusement and tiredness mixed in his voice. He wished he could make love to her tonight but knew he was capable of nothing other than sleep. Besides, they had time.

"Do not call me that!" she exclaimed, sounding annoyed, and he barely moved in time to avoid the sponge that she threw at him with a smile on her face.

"As you wish," he replied as he opened the door and entered the small bathroom. Just before closing the door, he poked his head out, unable to resist adding just one more word; "Princess," he laughed and quickly shut the door behind him, afraid of the consequences.

"Oh, you're a dead man, Jane!" 

After Jane finished his shower, he found Lisbon waiting for him with two cups of hot tea.

"I figured that you may want some before going to bed," she said handing him a cup.

"Woman of my heart," he replied as he took the cup from her hand and looked at her attire with a smile, recognizing it as one of his own shirts, "Nice shirt."

"It's too hot in here for my usual night wear, and all my other things are still in storage," her words were followed by a sigh of desperation.

"Hey, I'm not complaining. The beauty that addresses itself to the eyes is only the spell of the moment but your beauty ... " he said with a cocky smile.

She shook her head in amusement, then put her cup in the sink and turned to him "Are you finished? I'm tired."

He nodded and reply, "Go to bed, I'll take care of this and I'll join you in a minute."

"Thank you." she responded, raising to her feet to kiss him gently. She turned away and walked to the bedroom, leaving a smiling Jane behind her.

A few minutes later, he entered the small room

Lisbon was already half under the covers, but she is still sitting up, obviously waiting for him to join her.

Jane began his usual routine and changed into flannel pajama pants and a grey t-shirt. It didn't take him long to notice the frown on Lisbon's face.

"What did I do?" Jane asked, clueless.

"Take your shirt off." she commanded in a serious and calm tone.

He looked at her slightly bothered "Teresa,..." he started, not knowing how to continue. How to tell the woman you love that tonight you wanted to sleep with her in the most literal sense of the word, without offending her?

She rolled her eyes at him and for a moment he didn't know what to think.

"Not like that," she explained, "I just want to be able to feel your skin," she finished her sentence shyly.

"Oh, okay. Well in that case, it's only fair you do the same," he said, crossing his arms.

She looked at him with an eyebrow raised, amused by his confidence.

"Alright, alright, I'll do it but I insist, this is not fair!" he removed his T-shirt and climbed into the bed and under the covers. He let out a content sound as he laid down.

Finally! Everything was good; he was in his bed ready to sleep with the woman he loved, the woman he has loved for a while now. He couldn't stop the stupid smile that spreaded across his face.

"Stop looking at me like that," he said as he looked at her. She was wearing a smile similar to his own.

She shook her head, then moved one of his arms so she could rest her head on his chest, placing one of her small hands on his stomach. The smile on her face widened when she felt Jane's hand traveling across her body, finding its way under her shirt and stopping against her lower back, tracing slow circles on her skin.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Jane broke the silence, "So, no goodnight kiss?"

She laughed immediately as he had expected. He knew he would do everything he could to make her laugh as much as possible. She'd be as loved and as happy as possible, he'd make sure of it.

He felt her move as she liftted her head up to kiss him, "Goodnight, Jane." She smiled against his lips. After the short but sweet kiss, she settled back into her previous position and placed her head back on his chest.

"Goodnight, Princess," he murmured back and chuckled when she pinched him.

He noticed Lisbon's breathing slow down and he knew she was as close to falling asleep as he was. He murmured a last "I love you" to her and smiled at her response, "say it again."

He pulled her closer to his body and drifted into sleep.

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Note : Thank you for the reviews and follow, it's really appreciated. The next chapter will be more long. I hope i can post the next chapter quickly ! I apologize for any mistake even if the Fic is Being Beta and double check, sometimes you just miss it !

Hope you enjoy ;)

She is awake but she doesn't want to get up. She's never felt like this before. Her head's resting on Jane's chest, he is still sleeping peacefully. Sure, she could have slept longer, would have liked to really, but neither of them had thought to close the blinds last night and the sun seems particularly bright this morning.

Maybe that isn't that bad, it is already seven and they need to move soon. Abbott had the wonderful idea to schedule a case debriefing at eight AM. Besides, she needs to talk to the boss about D.C., she'll probably have to sign some papers to undo some things... if only Jane would had been less stupid and wouldn't have waited until the very last-minute.

But then, she had been stupid too, thinking that she could leave him and forget all about him. He professes his love for her in the middle of a crowded airplane, right before she's leaving to start over without him. The only thing she had thought was to get off of the plane and go after him !

Realizing she'd never be capable of moving on, she knows she has to try to make this work. They are both a little stupid, both in love... they are made for each other, she thinks smiling to herself.

She feels Jane stir, waking up slowly.  
"You're thinking too loudly," he says, sounding a little grumpy. He refuse to open his eyes, simply enjoying the sensation of Lisbon's body pressing against his.  
"Did someone wake up in a bad mood?" she adds a mumbled "Good morning," before lifting her head to kiss him. Jane instantly seems more awake when he deepens the kiss, moaning against her soft lips.

A moment later, he is breathless and totally awake, "The morning is certainly a lot better now. What time is it?" he asks as he runs his hand through her tousled hair.  
"It's a little past seven, we need to move" she sits up and looks at him with a disappointed expression. She really would've liked spending the day in bed with him.  
"So no time for, ... "he says with a pout.  
"I'm afraid not" there's a slight blush on her cheeks but she's smiling in anticipation.

He frowns, obviously annoyed. He should have a word with Abbott about early morning briefings. Lisbon extracts herself from his embrace, they really need to get their asses out of bed and get dressed.  
Without knowing how, she's suddenly back on the mattress, Jane above her.

He places butterfly kisses on every piece of her skin that is not covered by her shirt, his body settles between her legs, slowly rubbing against her.  
"Jane, as much as I like what I'm feeling and what you're doing to me, we really need to get up. Please don't make this harder",she gasps and involuntarily moves her hips, incapable to refrain her center from meeting his movements.

"I know" he acknowledges but he doesn't stop, too lost in his own game and rather close to losing it completely.  
"Jane, please..." she protests again. If they continue like this, there's no way they'd be able to stop, let alone make it to the briefing in time.  
Sometimes she wishes she didn't feel so responsible when it came to her job.

He stops his movement and leans down his head, his forehead pressing against hers, "I have an idea," he says.

"No, we are not calling in sick," she states, figuring what he might suggest.

"That's not it, even if it did cross my mind," he replies.

She looks at him, waiting for him to continue but he just stares at her.

"Jane?" she put her hand on his cheek, "what's your idea?"

"Can I ask you out on a date tonight ?", he looks serious and a little unsure.

"Of course you can" she laughs "Did you really think that I would say no to that?" she add with a smile, raising her eyebrows in question.

"You're right ! I'm irresistible, so how could you possible refuse?" he is smiling widely, but she hadn't missed the relief in his eyes when she had said yes.

She rolls her eyes at his comment. He kisses her one more time, then lets her go from his embrace, rolling off her to his side of the bed.

She gets up quickly, they don't have a lot of time left before they have to head to the office. She grabs some clothes from her bag and gets into the bathroom to get herself ready for the day. Ten minutes later, she walks out, ready to go but... "Jane!" she scolds, looking at him still laying in bed with his eyes closed, "What are you waiting for? We're going to be late"

"Give me a minute, please. Could you make me some tea?" he responds calmly.

He never should have given in to his body's wishes this morning. He finds he's having a hard time to get himself under control again, the usual bio-feedback tricks not working as well as they should. "Sure, but hurry up" her voice contains just a hint of concern as she starts to prepare his tea.

The water is beginning to boil when he appears behind her, dressed and ready to go. His arms encircle her from behind and he pulls her backwards till her body is against his. His hands come to rest on her stomach and his head leans on her shoulder.

"I love you " he says. He can't help himself. Ever since he told her about his feelings for her, he wants to keep repeating the words, the need to remind her of his love consuming him completely.

She smiles, loving the sound of his soft voice when he tells her those three little words.

"If making you tea makes you say those magic words, I should have made tea sooner," she jokes

"I love you more because of tea," he smiles, puts a kiss on her neck before pulling away from her, giving her the room to finish preparing the cup of tea.

"There are probably some biscuits in the cupboard over here, if you are hungry, and we can stop on the way to the FBI to buy you some coffee" he tells her, smiling even more at the view of his cup of tea that she put on the table.  
"It's okay, I'll just grab some at the office. We don't have the time. How about we go to the store later, to buy some groceries for the weekend?"  
"Sure" Jane finishes his tea quickly. Lisbon doesn't say a thing but he knows she wants him to hurry. They make their way to the FBI, arriving just in time for the briefing.

"Lisbon, Jane, please take a seat. We were waiting for you" Abbott says with a knowing smile on his face. Jane responds with a smile while Lisbon wishes she could just disappear.

The briefing ends quickly and Lisbon follows the team leader to his office to deal with some paperwork. In the meantime, Jane decides to make her coffee while he waits for her to finished.

He just put the coffee in the cup, as she appears in the FBI kitchen.

"Hey, I made coffee for you," he smiles as he gives her the cup. "Thanks" she smiles back gratefully, she can really use a good cup of caffeine.

He smiles back at her and she continues, "I need to go get some of my things, clothes mostly. It's a good thing most of my stuff are in storage."

Jane stays silent, staring at her seemingly lost in his thoughts. "What?" she asks.

"Nothing, we will go get your things after, okay?" he says.

"I can go by myself, Jane," she responds.

"No, I'm happy to do it. Besides, I'm at least partially responsible for this mess so at least let me help you."

She nods a bit stunned, Jane takes responsibly that's new, even though the situation is anything but ideal, her decision to stay has been one of the best decisions she's made in a decade !

Cho enters the FBI kitchen, seemingly looking for Lisbon, "Lisbon, Fischer is calling you," he says.

"I'm coming," she respond, making her way out of the room

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?" Jane asks childishly.

"Nope, I'll see you later," is all she says as she makes her way to Fischer's office with a smile on her face, leaving an amused Jane behind with Cho.

"You look creepy, " Cho states, looking at Jane.

"I'm happy"

"It's creepy" Cho repeats in his monotonic voice, leaving Jane to get back to his desk. Jane shakes his head and heads to his couch. A little nap sounds rather appealing at the moment.

The day passes quickly for Lisbon. She is busy all day finishing up on paper work and Fischer asks her to help with a case.

Jane, however, has been bored the entire time, especially with Lisbon having refused to go get lunch. As he was hungry, he decided to have lunch with Wylie and Cho instead. But with Cho being Cho and Wylie being... well, a geek, he didn't have much fun. At least, not enough for him to forget about the night he had to plan. After lunch, Jane resumed to pass the day laying down on is sofa, waiting for a miracle to happen.

Said miracle finally happens around five, when Lisbon wakes him up, holding a hot cup of tea. "You have been sleeping all day"

"I'm going to need all my strength" he replies seriously, as he looks around the bullpen, noticing most people preparing to leave for the weekend.

"What for?" she asks curiously.

He turns his head to her, smiling, "You really don't know?"

She shakes her head, visibly annoyed with her own ignorance.

He leans toward her, "I want to save my energy for when I'll make love to you later" he murmurs in her ear, his voice low, aware that there are still other people in the room.

She blushes and slaps his chest, "hush!"  
"What? I did nothing"he says, amused by her reaction.  
"You can't say that when we are at work! Behave, Jane"

"I've been on perfect behavior all day. I haven't even tried to kiss you" he retorts.  
"You better not"  
"Yet it is not envy that I miss." he mumbles, drinking his tea.

She has the same envy but will never admit it to him. In fact working with him might be harder than she thought. She feels the need to sneak into his arms and to kiss him whenever she sees him. She hates it and loves it at the same time. He already makes her feel like losing control and they haven't even crossed all lines yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Note : Thank you for every things comments/follow ... Hope you enjoy this chapter ;)

"Are we leaving soon?" he asks, his voice full of hope.

"I suppose we can call it a day. Just let me get my bag," she replies.

" Finally!" he responds, quickly getting up, ready to leave the office as fast as possible, disposing his tea cup on the small table next to his couch.  
She shakes her head, "We need to stop at the storage unit, I need some clothes. After that, we have to go get groceries," she says, then adds, "we are taking my car, by the way, " she states as she walks toward the elevator.  
"You car?" he asks in surprise. Last time he checked she didn't have a car, at least not since she decided to move to D.C.

"Yeah, a work car and it's much easier than taking your Airstream."  
"If you say so," he loves his Airstream but she may be right, a car might just be more practical.

They make their way to the car, they pick up some clothes at her storage unit and stop at the grocery store, buying the most important stuff to survive the weekend.  
They arrive at the Airstream an hour and a half later, Jane helps Lisbon carry her clothes to the Airstream and tries to find her some space to store them. Lucky for her, he doesn't have a lot of stuff.

When everything is done, he looks at his watch and frowns, "We have a reservation in 30 minutes, are you still up for it? " he asks.

"Sure, is it far away ? I just need to freshen up and change," she responds.  
"No, I'm just gonna move the Airstream to another place and we can walk the distance."  
She smiles and begins to make her way to the back of the Airstream, but she is stopped by Jane as he catches her arm and pulls her against him to kiss her.  
It's been 8 hours and he can't wait anymore. He is afraid because he needs her more than before and that's not good.

"Much better," he says as he pulls back, Lisbon smiling at him.

He pushes her to get dressed, in the meantime he had put a white shirt change himself and process to park the airstream to a more romantic place. Though just about anywhere is more romantic than the FBI parking lot.

He has just parked the Airstream in a quiet space when Lisbon reappears, wearing the green dress he bought weeks ago. "You ready?" she asks, putting her earrings in.  
He just stares at her a moment and a smile appears on his face, "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you, the dress is beautiful," she responds, smiling in return.  
"Buying those dresses was the second best decision I made this week, "

"What was the best one?" she asks curiously.  
She is looking at herself in the mirror as he approaches her, taking her in his arms, leaning her back against his chest.  
"Declaring myself," he says, kissing her neck.

She puts her hands on his, enjoying the embrace.

"You're right. Too bad we took so long," she says, her voice sad.  
"I'm sorry," he responds, looking at her in the mirror.

"I'm not," she turns to face him, "I know you, Jane, and I know you wanted me to be happy."

"Are you now?" he asks.  
"Do I look unhappy to you? " She asks.

"No, but...-"

She stops him, before he can continue, "I am, Jane. I am happy," the tone of her voice is enough to convince him.

"That's lucky, because I'm really happy too," he responds before kissing her.

After a moment he says, "We better be going now or we never make it," a hint of excitement clear on his face.

She shakes her head, "Come on, I'm hungry."  
She takes her bag and opens the door, Jane trailing closely behind her. They make their way to a little restaurant, holding hands. It's a quiet place that's mostly filled with couples, all obviously there to enjoy a romantic night surrounded by soft light and flickering candles.  
"Romantic, huh?" she says.

"It's a first date, there's no other way," he responds and smiles at her.

When the waiter gives them a table, Lisbon is amused by the use of Mr. and Mrs. Jane that Jane seems to appreciate a little too much.  
The dinner passes quickly, even if they don't talk much, neither feeling the need to.  
Jane insists that they order a chocolate cake for two. Lisbon protests, already full from the excellent main course and feeling ready to explode.  
Yet when a very appealing chocolate cake appears in front of her, not even Teresa Lisbon can resist.  
As soon as the waiter is gone, she takes her spoon to try a piece of the cake, Jane laughing as she does so.  
"This is your fault, this thing is so good," she moans, looking at Jane, his eyes turning darker as a smug smile appears on his face.  
He takes a piece of the cake too, his eyes never leaving hers.  
They finish the cake quickly, then decide to go for a walk before going to the Airstream, both a little nervous for the next step in their relationship.  
They walk for a bit, holding hands and simply enjoying the peace for a while until they get back to the Airstream. Jane opens the door nervously, Lisbon right behind him with her hand on his back.  
They look at each other like two idiots. They both know what'll happen next, they are both adults but to them, it's not nothing. It's a step more, that final step that would mean no going back. Going back after this will simply be impossible.

Lisbon can't take the silence anymore, it's only adding to her nerves.

"You want some tea?" she asks while she removes her shoes at the same time he does.  
He shakes his head, unable to speak right now. He is losing control, fear taking over his being.

She notices his panic and frowns, taking his hands in hers.  
"Jane... We can wait, I know it's a big deal for you .. No for the both of us too » she says.  
"No. No, I don't want to wait, I want to make love to you. I'm just nervous, it's been long while since I made love to someone," he says, a loving smile on his face.  
" I know... If it makes you feel any better, I'm just as nervous as you," she smiles at him and he relaxes a little.

However, it's obvious to her than he's more nervous than she is. Deciding to take the lead, she kisses his mouth, before moving her lips to his neck.  
The last thing she wants to do is rush him, he needs to feel safe and he might have forgotten how love feels like.  
She begins to open his shirt slowly, under the gaze of a more relaxed and very amused Jane.  
"Stop it," she says, not really nervous anymore. He loves her, what more does she need?  
"I didn't do anything," he says, hands in the air.  
"That's might be the problem," she say teasingly, opening the last button of his shirt. She removes his vest and shirt easily, Jane more than willing to cooperate, a smile on his face the entire time.  
"Stop smiling like an idiot," she says, after throwing the vest and the shirt on the little couch.  
"I'm happy," he leans down to kiss her, his hand on her neck. The kiss starts sweet at first, turning quickly into a passionate one. He finds the zipper of her dress, opening it while he places butterfly kisses on her neck, smiling against her skin when she moans in pleasure.  
He drops her dress, revealing her body, she blushes but doesn't try to cover herself. He loves her, she knows that, and from the look he gives her, his eyes dark with need, she knows that he likes what he sees.

"You are beautiful," he states against her skin. He begins to kiss her everywhere and she can't stop smiling. This is real, this is happening... she feels like she can cry of happiness.

She takes his hand in hers and makes him move to the bedroom.  
He doesn't stop kissing her, trailing his lips down her neck and back, touching her everywhere he didn't dare hoping he'd touch her someday.

She begins to unbutton his pants while his kisses become less controlled and more passionate. He just can't get enough of her bare skin.  
Glad he's already shoe less, she pushes his pants down, noting the revealed proof of his excitement. She smiles at him in anticipation, a smile he mirrors.

While she pushed his pant down, he managed to unhook her bra with an agile movement of finger, his skilled hands will become the death of her.  
After they each remove their last pieces of clothing, they stare at each other. Both of them seem to share the same need, the need to memorize this moment.  
This is the first time in 12 years that he makes love and the fact that it's her makes him feel even more blessed. He smiles widely to her and she can't stop a tear from falling, she has never felt so loved and safe.  
"You okay?" he murmurs worriedly, taking her in his arms, his hand running through is hair.  
"I'm more than okay," she looks up at him, "make love to me, Jane," she murmurs, her voice heavy with emotion. She feels stupid to ask, but it's what she needs right now; him and her bound together in a new way, a loving way.  
He pushes her on the bed, kissing her until he faces her, his body on top of hers. She wraps her legs around him, pushing him closer than their eyes are locked on each other. He murmurs an "I love you" before losing himself in her, the need to be close too demanding for them to ignore, meeting each other in perfect synchronization with each and every thrust. Jane thinks he never felt so alive as he does the moment they both reach release together.

Later, they lie together, their limbs tangled together, Lisbon peaceful resting against his chest, Jane's hand is against her lower back, drawing imaginary circles on her skin. They stay like this for a while until he hears her laughing against him, her face hidden in his chest.

"Should I worry that you're laughing after sex?" he looks at her in surprise.

"No, I'm sorry, " she looks up at him, visibly amused.  
"What? " He asks, anxiety filling him. Sure, he was out of practice but he did well, right?

"Jane, you really need a new bed," she says amused, as she noticed his concern on his face. She can fill in the blanks and realize what he's really worried about... He doesn't need to worry though, even if she will never tell him. He did well, in fact, she can't wait to do it again.  
"We just made love and the only thing you come up with is that my mattress is not good enough," smiling he shakes his head.

She moves to sit on his hips, "Please?" she says with a seducing smile on her face.  
"You ask me something, sitting on my most sensitive parts, showing me your breasts, what am I supposed to say?" he says, putting his hands on her waist.  
"Yes?" she says, pulling a childish face.

"Mmh, I think I need just a little more to be convinced," he says, moving his hand on her hips.  
"Oh really?" she slowly moves her hips, rubbing against him.

"Keep going, and I may say yes," he replies, closing his eyes.  
"Jane, a new bed or you can forget this," she says, fastening her hip movements.  
"It'll be the first thing I'll do tomorrow," impatient, he catches her hips, uses his leverage and makes a move to enter her. They both gasp before losing themselves in one another again. After they both release again, they finally fall into a deep peaceful sleep, their bodies tangled together.

The next morning, Lisbon is surprised when she wakes up and touches the space next to her, she is disappointed it's awfully empty. She looks at the time on the little clock next to the bed. It's past ten. It's been a long while since she slept that long. She stretches her muscles and makes a humming sound as the pleasant memories of last night come back to her.  
"Now what?" she asks herself. Looking around her, she spots Jane's shirt. She decides to put it on and moves to the door of the small room.  
"Hey, you're finally up," he says to her, smiling when he notices her sleepy look.  
"I was hoping that I would wake up next to you," she says, sounding slightly disappointed, and approaches him to get into his arms.  
"Sorry, I needed to do some stuff but I made you breakfast," he kisses her head.

She raises her head, interested, "Coffee?" she asks hopefully.

He laughs, "Yes, come on, sit down, I'll bring you some," he says and he gives her a hot coffee and puts a plate with eggs in front of her.  
"Thank you," she says, with a smile while sipping her coffee.  
"My pleasure," he responds, leaning against the sink.  
"This is good... Won't you eat?" she asks, willing to share with him.  
"I already ate. I wake up two hours ago but you were sleeping so peacefully so I couldn't wake you," he explains to her.  
"Thank you, I was so tired," she responds, then asks, "what are we doing today?"  
"House hunting," he say, crossing his arms, satisfied with himself.  
"But I didn't have time to call my agent," she replies.  
"I fixed some meetings for you, but I bet you will choose the first place," he explains.  
"Should I be afraid?" she hates these kinds of things, a part of her is truly relieved that he takes care of things like this, but another, different part of her is worried what the extravagant part of Jane might have come up with.  
"I promise you, you will love the places," he reassures her.

"I trust you," she says, finishing her eggs.

"We have an appointment in one hour."  
" Let me just take a shower, I'm sticky," she says, getting up to go to the bathroom, not bothering to close the door behind her.  
Jane looks at her walking toward the bathroom with a smile on his face, "Do you need help to wash your back?"

He decides the giggling he receives in reply is a 'yes' and he follows her into the shower.

Later, they are waiting outside a house, both fresh and clean, and with Jane once more smiling like a kid on Christmas morning. She slaps his arm and he looks at her offended.  
"Stop smiling like an idiot," she says, even though the thought that she's responsible for this makes her smile herself. He hasn't stopped grinning since the very wild shower they took together and he looks really goofy.

The agent finally arrives a few minutes later. After some comments about the quiet neighborhood, they enter the house. The agent begins to list off the characteristics of the house to Lisbon, Jane following quietly behind her

"There are two bedrooms, one bathroom. This is the living room and now, let me show you the kitchen," the agent says, walking in direction of the kitchen.

She turns to Jane, before going into the kitchen "It's nice. Not too small, not too big. » says Lisbon.  
"I knew that you would like it," he says, quickly kissing her before heading to the kitchen.

When they walk in, the agent excuses himself to take a phone call.  
"Nice kitchen," she states.  
"You're right, the kitchen counter has the perfect height," he says with a provocative smile.

"Hush," she looks around her, "I like this place."  
"You just need to sign the papers and it's yours," he says seriously.  
"Just like that? They probably have other people," she responds, looking around her.  
"This one is not on the market yet, I negotiated with the agent,"  
"I know that you would be useful one day," he approaches her to kiss her when he is interrupted by the agent.  
"Would you like to see the bedrooms?" he asks.

They both nod and Lisbon smiles at Jane's muttered 'my favorite place' comment, before hitting him in the ribs.  
They continue the tour. The two bedrooms are big enough, the bath in the bathroom is a plus and the little patio outside is simply perfect.  
"So, what do you think?" Jane asks.  
"I can't believe you found this place so quickly. » responds Lisbon  
"Well, I know you and I know what you like."  
She smiles at him and wonders if one day she will understand how Jane knows her as much as she does... well, maybe even more.

She takes the decision quickly, she needs a place and this one is perfect. Jane is proud of himself.

"I told you that you would choose this one." he says and she shakes her head, ignoring him and his already huge ego. No need to increase that.

They make the deal with the agent, sign papers and prepare everything's he said that she will have the keys in a few days.


	4. Chapter 4

"Now that you have a house, what should we do?" he asks.

"It's past noon, maybe we could get some lunch," she turns to him, looking at him questioningly. He kisses her and places his hand on her back, she does the same and they begin to walk.

"I spot a place right over there," he says, showing her the direction with his hand. They reach the place after a quick walk and choose a table. Jane starts playing with one of her hands while looking at the menu and offering suggestions to her.

Lisbon smiles, happily responding to his suggestion, until she spots the familiar ring on his finger. For a while there, she totally forgot all about it. She has no idea why but in a second, she feels trapped, her breathing quickens yet it seems a lot harder to gain oxygen. Jane is still looking at the menu, not noticing her panic. Unable to calm herself down, she excuses herself to the bathroom to gain some space to clear her head, leaving a startled Jane behind, tears falling.

What's going on with her? She's never been bothered by his ring before. It's his way to feel connected to his family, something she understands. She can't help but feel afraid though, afraid that she's just the second choice. It's just a ring, she mentally tells herself, he loves her so why does she suddenly feel like she needs more?

Shaking her head, she splashes some water on her face to erase the tears that had feel without, before leaving the restrooms and returning to their table. As she returns and notices Jane's worried expression, she instantly feels guilty.

"Are you okay?" he asks, anxiety in his voice.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Did you order?" she replies with a reassuring smile, looking at the menu.

The waiter decides to take their orders in that moment. She lets Jane order for her, not feeling like eating anymore. When the waiter brings the food, they eat in silence. Jane observes Lisbon as she's playing with her food rather than eating it. He pays the check and they walk back to the Airstream.

When he took her hand, she didn't protest or pull back so that reassured him a little but he can't figure out what's bothering her. In contrary to his normal behavior, he decides not to push her and give her the time and space to come to him to talk about what's bothering her.

It's when he parks the Airstream at the same place as the night before and she immediately excuses herself to the backroom of the Airstream, mumbling something about needing a nap, that he really starts to worry. He refrains himself a moment, washing the things they left in the sink that morning but after 10 minutes, he can't take it anymore. He knows something is wrong and he needs to know what the problem is before things just get worse.

He opens the door of the backroom and sees Lisbon lying on the bed, on her side, eyes wide open, clearly disturbed by something.

"Teresa," he breaks the silence and a small smile appears on her face,

"what's wrong?" his worry and insecurity are clear in his voice.

"Nothing, Jane, don't worry. I'm just tired," she says, looking at him. "I'm not stupid, Teresa. I know when something is bothering you " he replies as he lies down next to her, she instantly moves and places her head on his chest.

He doesn't need more encouragement and puts his hand on her back, pulling her close. "So? You already tired of me, huh?" he says, the tone of his voice wavering somewhere between insecure and jokingly.

"Don't be an idiot," she scolds. She wishes she could say what's bother her but she's afraid of his reaction, unsure how to properly explain it. She tries to show him by taking his hand with hers, moving her finger against his. It's all he needs to understand, after all, he's still Jane.

"Oh, this." He had completely forgotten about it. He's never taken his ring off, it became a part of him a long time ago.

"I'm sorry," she says, trying to stop the tears that spring into her eyes. Since when did she become so emotional? "Don't be," he says and after a moment of silence, he pulls her even closer.

"You're right, I should take it off," his fingers already turning the ring around to get it over his knuckle but she stops his movements.

"No! I don't want you to do it for me. Only do it if you are ready, Patrick. I'm okay, really."

"It's not fair to you or me. It's time. I will never forget them, but I need to move on now, for you and me, for us."

Lisbon doesn't stop him this time as he takes his ring off and places it on the nightstand. He'll look for a safer place of storage later.

"Are you sure?" she says, her voice laced with guilt. "I am, don't worry," he says as he places a gentle kiss on her head. They stay like this for a while, simply enjoying the embrace of each other.

A while later they decide to change their plan and go see a movie. The movie allows them to let the atmosphere, the ring was one of the issue and now that one of the things that they don't need to talk about it in the future that's now the past !

Lisbon has a hard time stopping Jane from kissing her in the dark cinema.

"You are such a child sometimes," she scolds him as they walk out of the movie theater. "You didn't seem to mind," he retorts with that smug smile of his that only becomes bigger as she slaps him in the ribs.

"Come on, let's go home. I'll make you something to eat."

"Yes, please. I'm so hungry," she responds. "I bet you are," he states, remembering how she barely ate anything at lunch.

After arriving at the Airstream, he makes something to eat for both of them. They take their time to eat, enjoying each other's company. Later, they both sit outside and watch the stars, Lisbon having settles herself between Jane's legs, leaning back against his chest.

"Say it again," she whispers. "I love you," he responds in her ear. They make love again, more slowly this time, taking their time to discover each other.

Lisbon is surprised when she wakes up in the middle of the night and finds herself alone... again.

She gets up, pulls on a shirt and exits the bedroom. She finds Jane sitting in the driving seat, a cup of tea in his hand, watching the sky while lost in his thoughts.

"I'm beginning to wonder if I'll ever wake up and find you next to me," she says quietly, taking his empty cup of tea and putting it away, before sitting down in his lap. She gently cradles his face between her hands and kisses him.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep," he says, smiling at her gesture, even though the tiredness is clear in his voice.

"If I'd known you still had some energy to burn, I would have asked for round two earlier," she says, jokingly.

"I wish I could. I'm exhausted but I just can't sleep," he says sadly. He is happy, more than happy really, but he can't sleep. One does not chase demons away easily.

"Is there something I can do?" she asks, tracing his jaw with her finger.

"I'm afraid not. Nobody can. The fact you love me is enough already," he says, his hand is on her thigh, slowly tracing her skin with his fingers. She kisses his neck, then settles to watch the sky with him.

After a moment, Jane notices Lisbon is beginning to fall asleep again.

"Teresa, go back to bed," he murmurs, looking at her beautiful, peaceful face. "

Not without you," she responds, tightening her embrace.

He shakes his head in amusement, "Okay, princess," he manages to stand up with a very sleepy Teresa Lisbon still in his arm. He walks into the bedroom slowly, wincing at the pain in his foot.

"Put me down Jane, your foot," she says with her eyes still close.

"Too late," he puts her on the bed, covering her with the sheets. "Get your ass in here, Jane," she says, her voice heavy with sleep.

"I'm coming. Just give me a minute," he replies amused. After a quick visit to the bathroom, he lifts the cover and slips into the bed. He takes Lisbon into his arms and she hums in contentment.

"You better be there next time I wake up," she says seriously.

"I promise," he responds, kissing her head and stroking her hair. " Jane?" she speaks up after a moment.

"Sleep, Teresa, I'm here." he says eyes close trying to find some sleep

"I'm safe, Jane and you are safe too. I love you, " she says moving her head to look at him.

"Thank you," he responds, opening her eyes to look at her, more surprised than he should be.

She knows him just as well as he knows her. It's the way it is.


	5. Chapter 5

Come Sunday morning, she's smiling, feeling blessed, because she just woke up to find Jane still there. When she had found him last night, lost his thoughts, she had grown worried. Even though she trusts him, she can't forget all the times he disappeared on her. She knows he still feels guilty and his sleep is still disturbed by nightmares. Sometimes, she wishes he would just talk to her.

But none of that worrying her now.

Right now, she is pleased. He is sleeping, his face relaxed and while they fell asleep with her face against his chest, the situation is now reversed. He looks cute with his head on her stomach, one hand reaching behind her back, the other one placed her hip, holding her as close as possible.

She feels so small compared to him. Even in his sleep, he takes care of her, avoiding putting all his weight on her. She runs her hand through his curly, blond hair, a smile on her face. She wonders, when was the moment they officially became a 'couple'?

The word seems kind of weird to her, after all these years behind just friends.

He can't stop touching him, especially not his hair; it's one of the places she never allowed herself to think about touching before. She feels him move, pulling her closer, if it's even possible. It makes her smile more, it seems Patrick Jane is a cuddler. She should have known, really. Every time he had taken her into his arms before, he had this little habit of tightening his embrace as much as he could.

She wonders how he dealt with avoiding everyone that could have become close to him, over the past few years. Nobody to touch him, to hug him, nobody to love him... Sure, she had been alone too, but that was different. Now, they're together, she'll give him all the love she can, give him all the affection he missed out on. She knows he will give her the same because he already started. Her thoughts are interrupted when she feels the familiar feeling of butterfly in her stomach. Jane is kissing her on her belly, his eyes still closed.

"Morning," she greets him. "Morning," he responds, raising his head to hers to kiss her. He has again his arms around her, his head on her chest, his eyes closed. Lisbon is smiling, he is really cute when he just wakes up.

"You're cute," she says, amused.

"I'm not," he mumbles. "Yes, you are, with your messy hair and big bear act," she says with a laugh. He makes an irritated sound, tightening his embrace. "What's the plan mister?" she asks, still playing with his blond curls. "I do have a plan," he responds, still not moving, with no intention of doing it. "And what's that?" she asks, obviously waiting for him to explain it but half sure that he will not. "It's a mystery," he responds.

She shakes her head, not surprised by his answer. "I'm good with just being lazy, you know," she says, moving one of her hands on his face, her finger tracing his lips. He catches her hand and kisses her fingers one by one. "We can be lazy after," he says. "Does that mean we have to move now?" she asks with a sigh, not liking that plan as she doesn't want to move. She just wants to stay here with him and forget all about the world outside for once. "What time is it?" he asks, resting on his elbows.

"11AM," she replies, staring at him. She will never get tired of the Patrick's appearance in the morning. "We need to go," he says, rolling off the other side of the bed and getting up quickly. Within a moment, he is already halfway into the bathroom, leaving behind a really stunned Teresa behind him, _what got into him? _ "Come on, get up," he says, before disappearing again in the bathroom. She hears the sound of the facet turning on and she gets up quickly. No way she will have all the cold water. As she enters the bathroom, he asks her with a cocky smile, "Come to share the water?" "No funny business, until you tell me what we going to do," she says, pointing her finger at him. "Sorry, I can't," he respond, shaking his head and running a hand through his wet hair.

"Keep your hands off," has she enter in the shower.

"As you wish," he responds, smiling widely to her in amusement, boldly looking at her assets. With the shower being rather small, not touching is close to impossible but Lisbon makes a point not to touch him. She even turns her back to him, finding it easier to resist him when she can't see his pretentious awesome face.

Five seconds later, she knows this is a bad idea, "Jane," she reprimands him.

"What?" he says innocently. "Your hands are on my ass, Jane," she says, turning to him and pushing him away at the chest. He catches her hand and uses it to pull her against him, his body now against hers.

"I said to keep your hand off, Jane," she protests, trying to avoid the embrace. He smiles at her protests and pushes her against the opposite wall, kissing her neck, beginning to trail down.

"Damn," he says, quickly turning off the water than just ran cold.

"That's what happens when you are messing with me in the shower," she says amusedly before kissing him quickly and stepping out of the shower to get dressed.

Later, she is dressed casually and ready to go. Well, if Jane didn't make her wait in the bedroom to prepare his 'Mystery' things, that is.

"Jane, it's been 20 minutes," she say loudly enough for him to hear it. She's really growing impatient.

"Just two more minutes," he responds. She falls back onto the bed. Why couldn't they just have stayed in bed all day? Jane planning something is never a good idea. She sighs right as he finally opens the door, holding a black bandeau in his hand.

"No way," she says, already knowing what he wants to do.

"Oh come on, Teresa," he begs, "where is your sense of adventure?"

"I said, no way," she says determinately, sitting up on the bed

"I promise you, you just need to put it on for ten minutes at most," he insists, approaching her. She looks at him, raising her eyebrows.

He looks excited, a bit _too_ excited in her opinion. She sighs again and rolls her eyes, giving him an agreeing nod after.

"You owe me," she states, turning her back to him to let him put the bandeau over her eyes. "Thank you," he says and kiss her neck, before putting the bandeau on and directing her out of the Airstream.

"Wait here," he says before going back into the Airstream to get whatever mystery thing he has planned.

"It's not like I can run away, you know," she says, half exasperated, half amused.

"Ok, let's go," he says, his hand on her back, guiding her.

"This is ridiculous," she mumbles, annoyed with herself for being unable to resist him. "Cheer up," he says, placing a kiss on her cheek. They walk for about five minutes before he stops her. He places a blanket on the ground, before turning to her to get rid of the bandeau.

"Et voilà," he says, showing her the blanket and the little basket full of food. "A picnic? " she says, not sure how to react. She isn't the picnic type, always eating quickly or sitting at her desk.

"Come on, it's fun," he says, sitting down, gesturing for her to join him.

She smiles at his enthusiasm. Maybe it's time to get a new habit, besides if she isn't mistaken, she spotted some very appealing looking strawberries in the basket. They eat, talking about anything and everything, simply enjoying each other's company before returning to work tomorrow.

Jane nor Lisbon want to think about work yet, having passed two full days together without any restrain of words or touching. Tomorrow they will need to act like professionals and Lisbon find herself thinking she might need to act twice as professional for the both of them. After they eat, Lisbon searches the strawberries and is disappointed when she fails to locate them. Jane is lying on his back, gazing at the blue sky. She lies down next to him, placing her head on his chest. His hand finds her hair and she realizes she likes to be like this, maybe because it makes her feel close to him.

"I have something for you," he says, looking next to him and rise a little basket of strawberry to show her

"Thank God, I didn't hallucinate," she says, trying to reach the basket, turning her body and leaning on her elbows.

"Hey!" she protests when he pulls the basket away.

He laughs, placing the basket next to him, taking one of the strawberries and holding it out for her. She tries to take it with her hand but Jane refuses, pulling the strawberry away again.

"Jane!" she protests.

"No hands," he says, holding the strawberry just in front of her mouth, a spark in his eyes. She looks at him amused and takes the strawberry in her mouth, she crisp in taking all the juice, under the gaze of a very amused and aroused looking Jane, who's still holding one part of the strawberry with his hand.

"So good," she says, licking her lips.

"I bet," he responds, his eyes darkening. She smiles at him, feeling smug and a little proud of the effect she has on him. At least, she is glad to conclude, she affects him just as much as he does her. He hands her the little basket, not sure how much he could play before losing it, even though they're in a public place. When she has had enough, she lies against him again. It's a lovely day, the air is warm and there's nobody near them for at least 200 meters.

They stay silent for a moment until Jane notices Lisbon tightening her embrace, her face carrying hint of sadness.

"It's gonna be ok, you know," he promises, even if he's not sure himself but he feels the need to say it out loud, wanting to believe it himself.

"I know. I'm just sad to go back tomorrow. I was beginning to get used to being in your arms," she says, raising her head to look at him. "My arms are always open to you," he replies, smiling to her. They work together so it's not like they won't see each other. But it's new and they have spent the last two days learning to act like a _couple_ and not just _friends_, both enjoying the peace for a change. He knows because of the slow movements she makes with her finger on his chest, her head down as she's still thinking things through. He catches her and rolls them so he's hovering over her body. "Stop thinking, princess," he looks into her eyes and it makes her smile, which in return makes him smile too. He drops a little kiss on her collarbone, before kissing her lips lightly. After a moment, he asks, "Ready to go?" She nods with a bright smile and he smiles back, glad she put the sad thoughts away for now. He gets up and gives her his hand to do the same.

They gather everything and head back to the airstream, with their hand on each other's backs.

Jane empties the picnic basket under the gaze of a smiling Teresa.

"What?" he asks questioningly.

"Nothing, I just never pictured you the houseman kind of type," she responds a bit amused.

"You'd be surprised," he says with a grin.

She shakes her head and he turns to her as he finishes emptying the basket,

"what do you want to do now?" he asks, crossing his arms and looking at her.

"Can I just lay down in your arms before you make love to me?" she asks sweetly. She notices the spark in his eyes that immediately makes an appearance at her suggestion. "You don't have to ask," he says with a soft voice, taking her hand and lead her to the bed. "Maybe we can watch the sky later," she adds, following him into the room. "Whatever you want," he says, kissing the back of her hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Note : So sorry for the delay... Thank you for all the review/follow hope you enjoy :)

He lies down on the bed, pulling her half on top of him and placing a hand on her lower back, under her shirt. One of her legs is thrown across his and her face is buried in his neck. After a moment, they see the sky darken, leaving the night to begin. Jane cough.

"So how long before the 'make love to me' part?" he asks, only half joking.  
She pinches him. "You are such a man," she says amusement in her voice.  
"What can I say? You wake up some dead envy in me," he responds innocently.  
She laughs, her body moving against him, "I'm hungry," she says after a moment

"I'm hungry, too," he responds laughing and she slaps him.

"Not that kind of hunger," she replies.

"Are you sure?" he asks, pushing her on her back and beginning to kiss her neck.  
"Some strawberries will do it, Jane, but I'm hungry," she says, pulling a childish face, not that hungry anymore but loving teasing him.  
He stops and looks at her "Strawberries, really?" he asks, a spark in his eyes.

She nods smiling and he gets up to get some fruit out of the little fridge. He comes back, already eating a strawberry out of the bowl he's carrying in one hand, stopping just in front of the bed, taunting her.

"Hey, don't eat my strawberries," she says, getting up on the bed, a hand placed on her hips, falsely angry.

He steps back, "I don't know if I want to share, they are delicious," amusement clear in his voice, as he takes another one.

She crosses her arms, "Oh really? Because I'm pretty sure you want to share the bed with me?" her voice is filled with assurance and irony and there's a slight smile on her face.

He stops half way before taking one and looks at her stunned face [I think he should be stunned, not Lisbon?], she got him once more.

"You know what? You're right, we share things, that's what we do," he says, smiling innocently, giving her the little bowl with strawberries in it.

"Sure, that's what we do," she says ironically, taking the bowl from him and sitting cross-legged on the bed. She takes one strawberry, eating it slowly while looking at Jane with a seductive smile.

"Don't look at me like that," he says, before lying down next to her, one hand behind his head, the other one on her back playing with the little etiquette of her jeans.

"Like what?" she asks, turning her head to look at him, smiling innocently.

He shakes his head and says, "eat, Teresa," before closing his eyes, a big smile across his face. She does as he says and eats all the strawberries except for one. Taking the last of the red fruit, she leans over to put the empty bowl on the floor - ignoring Jane's comment on the nice view - and settles on top of him.

Her hips are against his hips, he opens his eyes at the scent of strawberries.

She is halfway laying on him with her chest against his, smiling widely and holding the last strawberry against his mouth. He chews on it, never breaking eye contact, his eyes sparking as he leans back down again.

One of his hands is still behind his head and he uses the other to sneak under her shirt. She bucks against him, tightening her hips against his, surprised by the temperature of his warm hand against her cold skin.

She finishes the strawberry herself, Jane's hand traveling along her skin, drawing imaginary figures on her belly with his finger.

Smiling, touched by his loving gaze, just when he decides to put his second hand to the task. She stops him, saying "so about watching the sky a bit?" and sliding her hand under his shirt. He looks at her disappointed.

"Now?" he asks. He has a much different plan right now, has had it from the moment she talked about making love again. He has waited patiently but now his mind is in the gutter and their current position isn't helping at all. She doesn't seem to mind that he is painfully aroused, but she wants to see the sky and what lady wants, the lady will have. She nods to confirm her demand and he does the same in acceptance, rubbing his hand over his face, trying to clear his mind while she gets up from the bed.

"Come on Jane, it's already late," she says and grabs a random sweater, pulling it on against the cold outside.

"I'm coming," he says, grimacing at his discomfort. He closes his eyes and tries to calm himself down.

"Jane, what are you doing?" she calls from outside, already gazing at the horizon.

"I'm here" he says, taking her in his arms from behind. They rock together slowly for a moment, she's enjoying their embrace before she hears Jane murmur, "dance with me."

She laughs a little. "Romantic, are we?" she asks, not really surprised. She always expected he'd show this kind of attention romantically.

He releases his embrace and turns her to him, pulling her closer by placing one hand on her waist His other hand moves to guide her and they dance like this for a while, Jane smiling at her lovingly. Teresa laughs when Jane decides to spill her, before catching her again and pressing her close to his body.

His face is close to hers and in one movement, he puts his lips against hers. There are multiple light kisses before he deepens the kiss.

He pulls her even closer, while guiding them back to the Airstream, ready for this to continue when she decides otherwise.

She quickly kisses him one last time before pulling away from him, "I'm tired and we need to get up early tomorrow," she says, stepping into the Airstream. He tries to read her body language, hoping she's just teasing him, but he spots nothing of the sort. She really is suggesting they sleep.

He stays outside for a moment, feeling hopeless. She wants to sleep? He didn't expect their last night before returning to work to be like that at all. He is aroused beyond imagination, all the suggestive things she's said and done today have taken all of his control, and now he's simply supposed to go to sleep. And god forbid, he actually will do so, or at least pretend to. There's no way he will ask her for sex, as much he wants it. He will not put any pressure on her and he will let her sleep... the night already seems much too long to him.

Of course when he enters in the airstream, she's changed into one of his shirt and he notices the lack of a bra. He sighs, there's no way he will survive the night.

She turns to him with one cup of tea, holding it out for him, "I was wondering what you were doing outside? It's getting cold now," she asks, raising her eyebrows while she hands him the cup.

"Thank you. I was just enjoying the fresh air for a while more," he responds. He had hoped that maybe some fresh air would have helped him cool down, but not such luck.

"Jane, are you okay?" she asks, approaching him.

'Since when is this shirt so short?' he thinks to himself. "Sure. You go to bed, I'm coming," he reassures her, kissing her cheek quickly.

She nods and walks to the bedroom. He even thinks for a moment that she sways her hips more than usually but he brushes off the thought quickly.

He changes quickly and settles under the cover faster than ever, thanking Lisbon mentally for already having turned off the lights. She moves instantly, placing herself as close to him as she can. She doesn't say anything when she feels him tense for a moment before relaxing.

"G'night," Lisbon says.

"Good night, Teresa," he responds, wondering if he'll be able to get any sleep at all. When did he become a touchy feely kind of guy, incapable of controlling himself? He closes his eyes, forcing himself to regain some control over his body. Even if he's supposedly the master of controlling his body and emotions, that's easier said than done, especially when the woman you want is basically half on top of you.

Ten minutes have passed when he has tried every possible breathing technique he knows, failing each and every time when he notices things like how warm she feels against him and how soft her skin is. He lets a groan escape passed his lips, mad at himself. He will never sleep like this. Surprises when Lisbon suddenly says his name.

"Yes?" he asks, uncertain what to expect.

"You really think I don't know?" she asks, annoyed by his behavior.

"Know what?" he asks, still lost at to what she's referring.

"This," she say, placing her hand just in the right place.

That," he replies, his hips bucking at the touch.

"It's hard not to," she says, amused.

"I'm sorry. Don't bother, just go back to sleep," he says, hoping she will take her hand off him before he loses control completely.

"And let you sleep with that? What kind of girlfriend would I be?" she says, changing her position to sit on him, opening her shirt slowly.

"Lisbon, don't. It's okay really, you want to sleep. I can take care of this myself, " he says, bothered that she feels obligated to do this. He takes in a deep breath when she pulls her shirt off completely, revealing her entirely naked body.

She shakes her head and raises herself to take off of his pant. She looks at him and his eyes are closed, his face tense.

"Jane, how long have you been like this? " She asks, touching him slowly.

"Too long," is all he manages to say.

"You're such an idiot," she responds.

He can't wait anymore, the sweet torture she inflicts on him is killing him slowly. He puts his hands on her waist and rolls them over so he's on top of her. Making her open her legs with his knee and she wraps his legs around him immediately. He looks at her desperately, silently asking if she's ready for him.

She nods, "always for you," she says with a smile. She'd be amused by his despair if they were in a different situation.

He doesn't need more conformation and he enters her with one hard thrust. He's been waiting for this all afternoon. His rhythm is fast, he needs her badly but most of all, he needs to feel her come around him. She meets his thrusts, following the rhythm he has set. Her smile is now gone and her eyes are closed. She moans at each thrust, breathing heavily, feeling like she can't get enough. He has his mouth on her neck when she comes around him, the feeling making her forget where she is for a moment. He follows closely behind her, groaning against her skin as he comes with one last thrust.

He needs a moment before coming off his high, then rolls onto his back. Lying down, stretching out one arm to allow her to rest against him.

After a moment he says, "You knew."

"Maybe," she replies in a sleepy voice. She'd noticed his excitement all day, even if he did everything to hide it. Unfortunately for him, she'd been in a playful mood, wanting to see how far she could go before he'd be unable to resist her.

"You tortured me all day," Jane jokes, a lot calmer after his release, fatigue beginning to show in his voice.

"Love you," she say in a soft, sleepy voice, before falling asleep.

Jane still notices and murmurs "I love you, too, Teresa," in reply before falling asleep closely after her.


	7. Chapter 7

This time it's Jane who's disappointed to wake up alone. He stretches his limbs, looks at the alarm clock and sighs.

In one hour, he will be at work, chasing bad guys again. However, he cheers up quickly. It could've been much worse, had he not realized that he was losing Lisbon. She could have been at DC right now, starting her new life with Marcus instead of him. Both of them would have been both unhappy, him more than anything else.

He rubs his hand over his face, sweeping away the last trace of fatigue. He needs a shower, but first he needs to find Lisbon. Quickly putting his cotton pants and he opens the door to find his lovely Teresa making tea and coffee, while wearing one of his white shirts. He smiles widely at the view. He could get used to this, rather quickly he imagines.

"Hey," she smiles at him, "Your tea should be ready in two," she adds, hands wrapped around a hot cup of coffee.

He looks at her and spots something in her neck. He smiles at her and looks her in the eyes, amused.

"What?" she asks before sipping her coffee.

"Nothing," he says, kissing her quickly before taking the kettle to pour into the cup Lisbon already set out for him.

She sits on the table, enjoying her coffee, and he moves to be in front of her. "Did you sleep well?" he asks before taking a sip of tea.

"Like a baby," she says with a smile. Jane stops mid-movement, the hand that's holding his cup of tea suddenly idle between them. His face loses color and his hands starts shaking.

"Jane, are you okay?" she asks, placing her own cup next to her. She approaches him, puts her hand on his chest, after taking the cup out of his hand, "Talk to me."

He looks at her and she notices how terrified he is to speak. She gives him what she hopes is an encouraging smile.

"We didn't use... baby... I...-" he closes his eyes. He doesn't want to hurt her but he just can't think about having a child right now.

It's not the thought of having her child. Honestly, that thought is more appealing than ever; having a little girl with her deep green eyes, nothing bad about it. No, he's afraid of himself, afraid he'd fail again. After losing Charlotte, he doesn't know if he is capable of having another child.

She smiles at him and she hides her sadness almost perfectly, but he sees it. He can't say something, afraid that could make it worse.

"Don't worry, we're covered," she says and he nods at her, incapable of speaking. She turns to retrieve her coffee cup, quickly finishing the now cooled drink, and puts the cup in the sink.

"I'm going to take a shower, you take care of that," she states with a forced smile. He smiles weakly to her and she heads for the bathroom. He is sad, he doesn't want to hurt her. He doesn't know if he can join her, guessing she probably needs some privacy, so he takes care of the dishes unhappy. Already hating this day.

She calls him, a minute later, "The shower is yours, I'll finish getting ready in here," she says, looking at her pocket mirror to put on her make up.

Feeling the discomfort, he wonders if she has cried but unfortunately, he can't tell

"I'm sorry, Teresa," he begins, "I shouldn't have reacted like that." He doesn't know what to say, nothing feels right.

She turns to him, she places her hand on his cheek and kisses him lightly. "It's okay, Jane, really. Go take a shower, I don't want to be late."

He nods, not convinced, and walks to the bathroom, still sad. "By the way Jane, next time you make a hickey on my neck, I'll kill you."

She had some trouble trying to hide it. They aren't horny teenagers for god of sake.

"Noted," he responds, smiling again.

Fifteen minutes later, he's clean and ready, getting out of the bathroom. He looks at Lisbon with a grin, ready to lighten the mood.

"I've thought about what you said," he states.

She is waiting for him on the couch, her phone in her hand. "About what?" she asks, not looking at him, apparently busy writing some kind of text.

"The hickey," he responds.

She looks at him, annoyed.

"When you say 'not the neck', does that mean I can place one in another place?" he asks, finishing putting on his vest.

"No hickeys anywhere. You are not a vampire and I'm not some girl you can mark," she replies seriously.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," he mumbles and she rolls her eyes, "Shall we go?" he asks, with a look at his watch.

"I called a cab, so it should be there soon. We can take the car tonight, it's more practical than moving your Airstream each time." she says, responding to a text on her phone. He nods, even if she doesn't look at him and, after seeing her smile two times in a row, he finally can't stand it any longer.

"Who's texting you at this time?" he asks with an irritated voice. She looks at him and smiles because of his obvious jealousy.

"It's Grace," she responds.

"What did Grace tell you to make you smile like that?" he adds but gets interrupted by the sound of the taxi outside.

"None of your business," she responds, smiling at him widely before getting out of the Airstream. Jane rolls his eyes, exasperated, and follows her outside.

The cab ride is spent quietly. Lisbon has been looking at her phone during their ride, merely nodding when he asks her something. The morning didn't go as he expected so now he needs to wait till tonight to make it up to her, and to make her forget his reaction.

Honestly, it could have been worse. When he thought about the possibility of her being pregnant, he had felt the need to run as fast as he could, as far away as he could... which is saying something, considering his view on sports and running.

When they arrive at the FBI, he pays the taxi, then hurries to catch up with Lisbon as she didn't wait for him. He sighs, today is going to be a long day.

They take the elevator, keeping their distance. Jane is afraid that she may kill him if he tries to touch her.

Arriving to their floor, Lisbon greets everyone and Jane immediately makes his way over to the kitchen to prepare some tea. He needs this to survive the day. Besides, he didn't have time to finish his tea this morning, incapable of drinking more after his little panic attack.

He just sits on his couch, sipping his drink, when he sees Abbott walking into his direction. Jane sighs, knowing for sure he will not like what Abbott has to say.

"Jane, you are leaving with Cho, there's a case in Houston. You'll be there for at least two days," he says, before turning to Lisbon, "Fischer asked for you, you have a case, too," he says, giving to Lisbon the case files.

"Why doesn't Lisbon come with me and Cho?" Jane asks.

"Agent Lisbon is not transferred back yet, the paperwork takes some time. I can't send her on a job outside of Austin until all paperwork is in order," he responds. Jane grimaces, he surely doesn't want to leave after this morning, especially if he has to leave without her.

"I'm sure you can manage to live without Teresa for two days, Jane," Abbott says, amused by the consultant's reaction.

"I can try but I can't assure you I will behave, with Lisbon not being there to control me," he replies, shrugging his shoulders.

Abbott raises an eyebrow, putting his hands in his pockets, before Lisbon speaks up, "You better behave, Jane," looking at him. He does the same and smiles brightly.

"You're such a child," she adds, looking back at her files.

At this moment Cho appears, looking for Jane. "You ready? Plane leaves in an hour, we gotta' go," he says and Jane gets off his couch, right as Fisher enters the bullpen.

"I'm ready, just let me get my overnight bag from the locker room," he responds with no enthusiasm.

"Ok," Cho replies, ready to follow him, but Jane stays there, just in front of his couch, balancing himself, wondering how much he will risk if he kisses Lisbon goodbye right now. She'd probably kill him, considering Abbott, Fisher and Cho are here. No, there's no way he could make this work. He sighs, finally giving in, and walks into the direction of the locker room. Cho follows closely behind him with Abbott as the agents discuss the latest update on the case.

This journey begins hastily. First he hurts Lisbon, and now he has to leave for at least two days, without even being able to tell her goodbye properly. He should have asked for a vacation. He takes his bag from his locker, puts his hand on his pocket to find the Airstream keys and he smiles.

Cho & Jane are walking to elevator, when Jane speaks up.

"Cho, stay here for a moment, I just need to give Lisbon the keys," he says. He doesn't wait for a reply before walking back to the bullpen. Lisbon is still at her desk, looking at the computer. Fisher is standing next to her.

"Jane, what are you still doing here?" Lisbon asks, surprised to see him again. After this morning she doesn't want him to go, but she knows that things like this will happen. Right now, she would not be against one last embrace, though. It frustrates her that she is allowed to touch him now, but at the same time she's not... Not here, at work. Stupid professionalism. She admits to herself that she'd hoped Jane would take the risk of kissing her before leaving, but then again, she had threatened him not to do such a thing.

Jane pulls the keys of the Airstream out of his pocket, answering her question. She almost forgot she doesn't have a home just yet.

"I can pay for a suite if you'd prefer?" Jane asks, he'd pay for the presidential suite if she wanted him to. Everything to make up for this morning.

She shakes her head, smiling, and takes the keys out of his hand. She slips them in her bag, while Fisher is watching the two of them.

"The Airstream is fine, Jane, but thanks," Lisbon replies in a gentle voice.

He nods, obviously in conflict with himself about what to do next.

Lisbon notices and comes to his rescue, "I call you later. Now go, Cho is getting impatient," she states, seeing Cho waiting by the elevator with his arms crossed and checking his watch every five seconds.

Jane smiles and nods, turning to leave. Lisbon looks at him as he stalks away until Fischer asks a question about the photo on her screen. Thanking her silencly to evict embarrassed question.

When Jane is standing with Cho, waiting in front of the elevator, he is still asking himself if he should have done something or said something. He looks behind him once more and sees she is focused on her screen and speaking to Fischer. He should have touched her, taken her in his arms when he had the chance this morning. Next to him, Cho sighs. A tortured Jane is something but as it turns out, Jane in love is even worse.

The elevator doors open finally and they both step inside. Cho pushes the down button when Jane steps outside the elevator, walking determinedly to Lisbon's desk. Cho shakes his head in desperation and blocks the elevator. He checks his watch again, hoping Jane will do whatever he wants fast.

Jane crosses the room quickly. When Lisbon spots him, merely a surprised 'Jane' falls off her lips before they're covered with his. He places his hand in her neck, pulling her closer, as Lisbon's hand touches his cheek. Again a desk is between them and he leans against it when he deepens the kiss. He opens his mouth as Lisbon does the same, already lost in it when her hand moves to his neck.

Jane pulls back when he hears someone cough, already having recognized it as Abbott's. He kisses her cheek one last time, before murmuring an 'I love you' in her ear.

He turns, looking at Abbott who is looking at the pair with his arms crossed, half-amused half-annoyed.

Jane smiles at him, "Now I'm ready to go," he says and walks to the elevator feeling much more relaxed.

After Jane leave, Lisbon finds herself blushing, quickly refocussing on her computer screen to avoid looking at her smiling boss. Her blush, however, deepens when Kim speaks up;

"Lucky girl."

When Jane steps into the elevator, Cho looks at him with a smile on his face. He shakes his head for a moment before pushing the button again.]

Jane is sure she will make him pay for what he just did but he has no regrets. He couldn't leave with nothing, unsure if she was mad at him or sad or anything else. The truth is, he is unsure, afraid that she might leave him. Afraid that she will just wake up tomorrow and finally decide this isn't what she wants. At least, now she will have him in her thoughts for the next few hours to come. The way she responded to him makes him a bit more sure of himself.

They don't speak all day. Lisbon is occupied with her and Fischer's case, about a man seems to be an FBI Agent too that disappeared with classified info. Jane, on the other hand, is busy in Houston going from crime scenes to interviews with Cho. A former politician has been murdered and the team already in place has some trouble finding clues, which is where Jane comes in.

Sometimes he wonders how these people are FBI agents. He had set one foot on the crime scene and he already knew that the body was dumped here. Even weirder was the fact the victim got dressed after getting shot in the chest.

After talking to the entourage, Jane already has limited his suspect list down to three. He wishes he could have asked more questions right away but unfortunately for him, the local investigative take their time by doing a lot of paperwork before interrogating someone. Such a waste of time. The sooner he can interrogate the suspects, the faster he can go home.

Jane and Cho find themselves at a dinner that night. It's seven and Jane's already tried to call Lisbon several times without avail. Cho looks at him with a blank expression. Jane has been staring at his phone for the past minutes, pushing the home button every five seconds, as if it were even possible for him to have missed her call.

Finally, Cho can't take it anymore. "They are busy, your phone will ring when she is free," he says, adding a 'Finally' when he sees the waitress head over with his burger.

Jane isn't hungry, he picks some chips off his plate but leaves his burger untouched. He looks at his phone again, before finally putting it on the table. He had crosssed the glare of Cho, not the type of men you can annoy when he is eating.

Luckily for Cho, Jane receives a text from Lisbon five minutes later.

Briefing, I'll call you later.

Jane places his phone back on the table after sending her a text back. There's a smile on his face when he starts eating - really eating this time - and Cho simply shakes his head in half desperate and amused.

Lisbon is sitting in the briefing room with Fischer, Wylie and some other agents that worked the case with them, waiting for Abbott to join them.

She can see him speaking on the phone and she uses the break to look at her phone. Jane's called her seven times, she notices and she raises her eyebrows.

Certain that it's nothing important, she texts him that she'll call him later. She types an 'I love you' at the end of the message, then hesitates and erases the last line before sending the text.

Just when she sees Abbott end his call, she receives a text in reply.

Not sure I will be there, Cho may try to kill me soon.

She shakes her head and quickly responds a 'Behave' before putting her phone back on her vest pocket.

Abbott enters in the 'aquarium' room and she hopes the briefing will be over quickly. She wants to go in the Airstream, call Jane and go to sleep. She is tired again since they haven't slept much these past few days, in particular last night. After they fall asleep, Jane had woken her up in the middle of the night wanting to make love again, something about driving away a bad dream.

Incapable of refusing, she had accepted, something she certainly doesn't regret now, considering she won't be seeing him for at least another twenty-four hours. She sighs, the idea of going to the Airstream alone is not appealing, the agent had call for her house keys sooner in the day she could have pass to take her keys but she didn't find the times.

She focuses on the briefing again. She's been looking for the guy with Fischer, trying to track him all day.

Willy had been very efficient, helping them catch the guy at the airport after watching him all day, following him to try to discover if the man had an ally.

In the end it turned out they guy had simply wanted to disappear and create a new life. However, when he told his superior, they pressured him into staying because of his knowledge of classified information. The man saw no other way out but to disappear. Eventually a deal was cut, where the 'victim' had to inform his ex-superior about his whereabouts for the next couple of years until he'll be free completely.

They finish the briefing quickly, only a few minutes after 9PM. Lisbon is getting ready to leave, finishing up on a last few things at her desk, when she sees Fisher approaching.

"We are going to eat something in town, care to join us?" Fischer asks.

Lisbon looks at her, torn. Does she want to go home or go out? She is hungry, she argues internally, and she's pretty sure Jane's fridge is currently empty.

"Sure, just let me grab my bag," she eventually responds.

"Great, we are going to the place at the end of the street," Fischer says, watching the other agents waiting in front of the elevator.

"Great," Lisbon replies with a smile, grabbing her bag and walking to the elevator with Fisher. Later, she receives a text from Jane. She responds to him quickly, smiling at his response more impatient to go home to call him.

Jane separates from Cho and steps into his hotel room. He checks his watch and notices its already nine thirties. He is tired and in desperate need of a shower considering they visited a not so hygienic place today.

He checks his cellphone, still nothing from Lisbon. Perhaps it's a late briefing? He texts her quickly.

Are you home?

He's unbuttoning his shirt when his cellphone makes a sound.

-Eating out with the team. Promise to call you when I get home.

He thinks for a moment before sending another text.

I miss you.

Without waiting for a reply, he heads over to the bathroom to take a shower.

When he returns to the room, he sees she'd returned the sentiment. He smiles, places his phone on the nightstand and turns on the TV, settling on the bed and waiting for her call.

Half an hour later, after her last text, she's arrived at the Airstream. She takes a quick shower and settles on the bed. She shoots him a quick 'You up?' message and waits for a reply.

She had wanted to go home early but nobody was leaving and she didn't feel like being the first one to go. Luckily for her, Fischer had been tired and decided to go home but by the time she got to the car and had driven to the Airstream, another 30 minutes had passed.

He calls her five minutes later, just when she had begun to think that he had fallen asleep.

"Hey Princess," he says, knowing that would bother her.

"Jane."

"How was your night?" he asks, ignoring the tone of her voice when she said his name.

"Good actually, we should go eat there when you come back," she responds.

"Sure," he says, settling back on the bed. He had gone to get some air on the terrace, incapable of sleeping with the thought she could be calling him any moment. He feels kind of silly, more dependent than ever.

"When do you think you'll close the case?" she asks, playing with the sheets absentmindedly.

He smiles, maybe he isn't the only silly one, "Missing me already?"

"A little, you're my personal mattress," she says and he hears the teasing tone in her voice, referring to the time he has proposed himself like this.

"I don't think we can close this tomorrow. The team here is slow as hell," he says, disappointed.

"Oh, okay."

She misses him already and it hasn't even been 24 hours. Since they decided to move their relation to the next level, she thinks of him more and misses him more, his embrace in particular.

"I miss you," he says, sensing the deception in her voice.

"I miss you too," she wants to add that she misses his arms around her, misses his lips on hers, but she still feels shy about it. It's all still so new.

"Lisbon, about this morning," he begins, not knowing how to tell her what he has to say.

"Jane, we already talk about it. It's okay," she almost forgot what happen this morning. Almost.

When she had seen his face so relieved that there was no risk of her being pregnant, she had been shaken up internally.

That's not to say that she want a child right now. God no, her head is already messed up by Jane alone. But she had cried in the shower at the thought that he maybe didn't want a child with her. She doesn't even know if she wants a child sometime in the future, but a little baby with blond curly hair did seem appealing.

"Let me explain?" he asks.

"Jane, please. Not tonight," she begs. She's already sad to be there without him, she doesn't want to think about this, not now.

He stays silent for a moment but decides to speak when he hears Lisbon sigh.

"Okay," he agrees, "So what are you wearing?" he continues, trying to relax the atmosphere. He knows it worked when he hears her laugh.

"I may have stolen one of your shirts," she responds.

"Don't mind me, I already told you how much better they look on you," he says.

"Jane?" she asks.

"Yeah?" he responds.

"You pull a thing like this morning again and you'll sleep alone for a week," she says, amusement clear in her voice.

"You seemed to enjoy it," he retorts.

"Jane..."

"I promise to try to behave in the future. But you have to admit, Abbott's and Fischer's faces were priceless."

She rolls her eyes. She is in a relationship with a man that act like a child half of the day.

"You should sleep, it's getting late," Jane says, after a short silence.

"I know. You'll call me tomorrow?" she asks uncertainly.

"Of course," he responds smiling. It's been a long time since someone needed him, really needed him.

"Good night, Jane," she says in a sleepy voice, the fatigue catching up with her.

"Good night, Teresa," he responds and she ends the call.

He wanted to tell her that he loves her but he prefers to keep that for when he sees her. He prefers to be able to see the way her eyes light up when he speaks the words.


End file.
